prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Teen scenes pretty cure
There's so much more to explore! phrase from the website {{InfoSeries|name = Teen scenes pretty cure|image1 = Teen scenes pretty cure poster.PNG|row1 = ;'@>''I TURNED INTO A PRETTY CURE!'' I've turned into Cure Square and with the help of Cure Art, Raysu majisa (Ethan) Najima suki (Niamh) And Sekia Tango (troy). Well, let's save this hotel in one piece! Characters Pretty Cures * Tsubota Fumi (Or Susana in the English dub) She is a party starter, and very excitable, especially when it comes to squares. She speaks in a West-Country accent like Four and transforms into cure square when she likes them. * Pantu Saria (or Samuel in the English dub) He is a painter who paints seventeen of everything. he also knows the fact that another purpose of drawing is to become later a masterpiece and turns into Cure Art where he paints his art palette. * Raysu Majisa (or Ethan in the English dub) he is a super rectangle and is like 12, seeing as they are siblings. he has made lots of derp faces that he can make like the falling over contest and however he's a jerk, cause he transforms into Cure Array and he knows for going to lightspeed. * Najima Suki (or Niamh in the English dub) she's one off feeling like the odd one out. she likes to make crazy shapes for one thing such as fishing. she likes suggestions from other people, and seems to be able to utilize a pencil to draw on her and transforms into Cure Shifter with a hidden talent. * Sekia Tango (or Troy in the English dub) he is a tango dancer who likes to strut his stuff and dance the two tens tango with the help by transforming into Cure Dance. Mascots * UMA - an alien who had come from outer space and it warped into Susana’s eyes. * Sushi - a Japanese fairy in the 6th floor and B1 floor which Susana needs to find. Friendly Ghosts * Morty (25) a film director Villains * Steward (250) - A bellhop Ghost * Chambrea (180) - the maid ghost * Kruller (250) - an overnight cowardly security guard/mall cop ghost * Chef Soulfflé (350) - A french chef ghost * Amadeus Wolfgeist (450) - a pianist ghost * King Macfrights (200) - a Scottish medieval-Style king * Dr. Potter (300) - a botanist ghost * Ug (400) - a caveman ghost who controls an animate T-Rex Dinosaur * Clem (350) - a mechanic ghost * Serpci (300) - a pharaoh ghost * Nikki, Lindsey & Ginny (100 each) - magician ghost triplets * Captain Fishhook (300) - a shark pirate ghost * Johnny Deepend (60) a swimmer ghost * DJ Phantasmagloria (450) - a female disk jockey diva ghost * Hellen Gravely (600) - a female purple ghost who is the owner of the last resort hotel * King boo (0) - Seen on the RIP Suites fifth-floor hallway and is fought on the rooftop * Boolossus (0) - a colossal boo Category:Fanseries Category:Teen scenes pretty cure